dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World War II
Aftermath With the death of Adolf Hitler, Berlin soon fell to Russian forces. Several U.S. units, including Easy Company, were still active during this time. On May 1st, 1945, only one day after Hitler's death, the time-displaced essence of Alec Holland, the Swamp Thing, took root in the body of a possible ancestor, Alexander Holland. Holland had been killed by enemy fire in Germany, but the Swamp Thing was able to reanimate his body and communicate with the soldiers of Easy Company. Together, they raided a slaughterhouse which was actually a front for one of Hitler's magus bunkers. The abattoir was run by the Transylvanian Nazi Anton Arcane. Arcane used this facility as a staging ground for his experiments in cellular reanimation and it was here that the very first Un-Men were conceived. A U.S. air strike decimated the facility and Arcane was believed killed when he was gored by a steer. Arcane survived however and would return years later to plague the Swamp Thing. Parallel Dimensions Earth-X On Earth-X, World War II was a prolonged conflict that extended for decades. American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt passed away from a cerebral hemorrhage in 1944, leaving the country in such a state that Nazi Germany was able to develop atomic weaponry. By this point, both countries were reluctant to use such destructive capabilities against the other for fear of retaliation that the conflict continued using conventional warfare. Adolf Hitler's Nazi war machine soon reached American shores and dominated the country. Members of the famed Blackhawk Squadron nobly gave their lives fighting the Axis powers. American soldiers tried to fight back, but by this point Hitler's scientists had developed mind control technology that weakened the opposition's willpower. By the early 1970s, the flag of the Third Reich flew across the entire nation. Some proved to be immune to the effects of the mind control devices, and small resistance pockets began to form in various cities. Quality Universe The Second World War went very differently, in this parallel universe, than was the case on Earth-Two, Earth-X, or our own Earth. Many more nations participated in it, and when it was over, many of these nations existed no longer. Terra Obscura In the Earth-ABC universe's parallel planet Earth, Terra Obscura, Hitler was killed by Captain Future (Andrew Bryant). Vertigo Tales told under the Vertigo banner do not all take place within the same reality. Many of them even take place on New Earth. In one possible reality, a British detachment of soldiers known as the Rifle Brigade embarked upon a strange mission called "Operation: Bollock". Mission parameters for this venture involved finding the lost testicle of Adolf Hitler.Adventures in the Rifle Brigade: Operation Bollock Whether the adventures of this Rifle Brigade takes place within New Earth continuity or its own separate continuity is unknown. Wildstorm Universe The history of World War II as it occurred in the WildStorm Universe is similar to how it took place in other realities. The grim member of the Authority known as the Midnighter once traveled back in time on a mission to assassinate Hitler when he was but a young officer. He failed in this endeavor, but left a distinct impression on the Austrian by kicking him savagely in the groin. Superheroes and villains fought in this conflict including Majestic, The High, and Maximum Man. Some of these superhumans were virtually unknown to the general public and they were secretly abducted against their will by the United States government. Near the end of the war, a premier superhero group called the Paladins were sent to observe the Hiroshima bombing, where they were teleported and kept in suspended animation in the Number of the Beast program. The Number of the Beast program had far-reaching consequences in which, through a series of events caused by The High, resulted in Earth utterly devastated in a apocalyptic-level catastrophe. Wonder Woman (TV Series) Operating from a "secret Nazi base" in Berlin, officers in the Third Reich conducted their affairs in an effort to undermine America's war effort. They established a vast network of spies and saboteurs who infiltrated America's military apparatus, targeting weapons factories, military bases and government offices. To combat the Nazi threat, the War Department established the Air Corps Intelligence Division under the command of General Philip Blankenship. Blankenship's top man was former Air Force major Steven Leonard Trevor. In the Spring of 1942, the Amazon princess Diana came to the United States on behalf of the people of Paradise Island and adopted the guise of Wonder Woman. She also adopted the mortal alias Diana Prince and joined the Air Corps Intelligence Division holding the rank of Yeoman 1st Class. As Wonder Woman, Diana fought many Nazi agents and was even held prisoner in a Nazi stronghold in Germany. She fought against scheming aristocrats such as the Baroness Paula von Gunther as well as athletic power houses like Fausta - the Nazi Wonder Woman. After the war Wonder Woman returned to Paradise Island where she remained for more than thirty years. | Comics = *G.I. Combat (Volume 1) *Our Army at War (Volume 1) *Sgt. Rock (Volume 1) *Star-Spangled War Stories (Volume 1) | Vehicles = Grumman XF5F Skyrocket; M3 Stuart Light Tank (Haunted Tank) | Items = | Weapons = War Wheel; Spear of Destiny | Notes = * In some parallel universes, the Nazis won World War II. See Earth-X and Earth-10. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = Related Articles *World War I *World War III *Adolf Hitler *Spear of Destiny *The War that Time Forgot | Links = * World War II article at Wikipedia }} Category:Wars Category:Real World Category:Earth-Two Category:Quality Universe Category:Earth-S Category:Earth-One Category:Earth-Four Category:Earth-X Category:New Earth Category:Prime Earth